comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Strange (Earth-2004)
Stephen Vincent Strange M.D., Ph.D is a powerful sorcerer and Master of the Mystic Arts. Originally a brilliant yet arrogant neurosurgeon, Strange had suffered a car accident, resulting in his hands becoming crippled. When Western medicine failed him, Strange embarked on a journey that led him to Kamar-Taj where Strange had made the discovery of magic and alternate dimensions, being trained by the Ancient One. Though focused on healing his hands, Strange learned more of the mystic arts and helped the Masters prevent Kaecilius from merging Earth with their Dark Dimension. History Stephen Strange was born in New York City. He had a sister named Donna, who drowned after getting a cramp while swimming. Unable to save his sister, Strange decided to become a doctor to save lives. Strange went to medical school and eventually graduated with an M.D. and Ph.D. at the same time, using his photographic memory to learn all of the information incredibly quickly. As an adult, Strange had begun specializing in neurological surgery and focusing his research on the formation of new nerve cells. Strange was present in New York during the Chitauri Invasion , and tried to block all memory of the event afterwards.His popularity eventually increased to the point where he was labeled by Project Insight as a threat to HYDRA. While en route to the dinner, Strange received a phone call from his colleague Billy, who had come across three new potential surgeries, including a thirty five year-old Air Forcecolonel who had crushed his lower spine in some kind of experimental armor and sixty eight year old woman with an advanced brain stem glioma. After turning down the first two which he deemed below him, Strange eventually showed interest in a schizophrenic who had been struck by lightning. As Strange took his eyes off the road to view the patient's records, becoming interested in the x-ray Billy had sent him, he collided with another car. Unable to do anything to save himself, Strange's hands were crushed beyond repair by the impact, all while his car flew straight off the road before crashing into a nearby river bank. Trapped in the wreckage of the car, Strange lay in utter agony and eventually lost consciousness. Having eventually been found in the wreckage of his own car after a desperate search, Strange was immediately rushed to Metro-General Hospital and underwent a surgery that lasted eleven hours, overseen by Palmer and Nicodemus West. Although his own life had been saved due to the emergency surgery, both of Strange's hands had now suffered permanent nerve damage which had forced West to use eleven stainless steel pins inside of the bones. When Strange woke up the following day while in his hospital bed, he found Palmer waiting by him. As he looked in horror, Strange discovered that his hands was terribly scarred and learned from Palmer that both of his hands, which were crushed during the crash, suffered severe nerve damage and were rendered inoperable. When Palmer insisted that nobody else could have done a better job for him, Strange still insisted that he could have done better. Eventually, Strange's bandages on his hands were removed and he finally attempted simply to part all his fingers, however, this proved almost impossible due to the pain it caused and the amount his hands shook.Upon being released from Metro-General Hospital, Strange focused his efforts on finding a way to cure his own hands, pushing for new experimental treatments. Strange had soon spent most of his money on seven different operations as well as numerous other rehabilitation techniques, but all soon proved to be unsuccessful. With each new attempt, he was forced to sell up his lavish lifestyle and belongings to fund the operations, leaving him with little left to his name. He also worked with a therapy instructor, who told him about a Pangborn. When the instructor sent him Pangborn's file, Strange tracked him down and found him playing a game of basketball with his friends, seemingly in top physical condition. Despite his initial reluctance due to Strange having refused to take him as a patient before, Pangborn agreed to help when Strange revealed his damaged hands. Pangborn told Strange the source of his healing, leading him to Kamar-Taj and the Ancient One, wishing him good luck in his quest. Becoming a Sorcerer Strange traveled to Kamar Taj and would meet Wong and the Ancinet One. Although the Ancient One at first refused to train him due to his arrogance, and locked him out, she was conviced after he waited for three days for the door to open, and after what she had shown him about reality, even began praying. Eventully, she let him back in, and she and Wong trained Strange in then mystic arts. Strange stole books from Wong's library about Astral Projection, so he could study while his body slept. This worked, and strange quickly advanced though his studies. When he began to use the Eye of Agamotto against the advice of Wong, who warned him about the Zealot Kaecilius. Kaecilius learned of the Eye, which could manipulate Time, and attacked Kamar Taj to get it, the Ancinet One fought him, but was killed. Strange then opened a portal in anger, and dumped Kaecilius into the Arctic Ocean, hoping he would die. Kaecilus survived, and developed a hatred towards Strange. From then on, Strange obeyed rules a lot more, growing stronger than before and even becoming Sorcerer Supreme in the Ancinet Ones place. He protected the sanctums and eye against any who may try to take them. The Mind Games Shadow Wars Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Doctor Strange Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Victims of the Decimation (Earth-2004)